


Bloom with Grace

by xxeleanorwxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternating POV?, Babies, Baby Fluff, Brief mention of abortion, F/M, Probs some angst, author has no idea what shes doing, ben is a grumpy professor with a soft spot, gay space uncles, mentions of pregnancy?, rey is a cute single mom, the usual gang will be involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxeleanorwxx/pseuds/xxeleanorwxx
Summary: Based on a prompt i found on twitter :Professor Ben Solo holds the crying baby of one of his students, Rey, who immediately stops crying when placed on his arms. He then asks Rey for the “thing” she was using to hold the baby and Ben stays with her on his chest the whole class
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Bloom with Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever attempt at a fic and I'm pretty nervous. Go easy on me please :)  
> I honestly have no plan for this fic so we'll see how it goes lmao. Hope you enjoy!!!  
> (also feel free to leave suggestions and constructive critism and i apologise in advance for any SPaG errors as i din't have anyone look over this)
> 
> Eleanor <3

Rey was panicking, to say the least, her babysitter had just called in sick and she had class in 20 minutes (probably less now, with all the time she’s spent trying to come up with a solution). She had exhausted most of her options, practically begging all of her contacts to come over and watch Grace for the morning, and though they were all very willing to take care of her little peach, they all had prior engagements. She paced, pondering her dilemma, as her hyper-active 7 month old babbled on the floor, blissfully unaware of her mother’s current predicament and chewing furiously on a toy rabbit (which Rey had affectionately named binky). Grace was a wonderful baby, always so happy and sociable but as she had begun teething she had become more irritable and sensitive, only happy around her mum and a few close friends. Her babysitter, kaydel, being one of those she was comfortable around, or enough so that Rey was happy to leave her with the baby without fear of being called out of her class to calm her screaming daughter, Which had happened enough times that she couldn’t afford to miss another lesson (she was already way behind in her studies). The clock was ticking and Rey could see no other option then to take Grace with her to her mechanical engineering lecture. She was due a nap soon anyway so with any luck she’d sleep through the whole thing. She quickly grabbed Grace’s sling, transferred a few essentials from her changing bag into the satchel that held her textbooks and secured the sleepy child to her front, breathing in her sweet scent and gently pressing a kiss on her forehead, before heading out of her apartment and starting towards the college just a few blocks away.

Rey was a great mother, despite her volatile childhood she was determined to give her daughter a good life, by any means possible. Grace’s father wasn’t around, he and Rey had been in a relationship for about a year and it hadn’t exactly been a healthy one, at that. Subsequently, as soon as he heard about her pregnancy, he bolted, leaving her scared, alone and helpless. She couldn’t find it in herself to have an abortion, as soon as she knew about the child inside her she felt a strong maternal need to protect them and vowed never to abandon her daughter as so many had done to her. With the unwavering support of her friends, she had managed to get back on her feet and lived a comfortable life. She took some time out of school to look after Grace for a few months after she was born and had found a decent job interning at resistance tech that paid enough for their little apartment and the necessities, just until she got her degree in mechanical engineering that is, then she planned to get a well paying job and give Grace everything she could possibly want and need, everything she herself never had. She had managed to get a scholarship so luckily tuition wasn’t a bill she had to factor into her finances and they had enough to scrape by. She was resourceful and found ways to save money anywhere possible. This meant buying things second hand and sprucing them up a bit, mostly, but she would also buy second hand textbooks and borrow what she could from the library, her friends also helped her out when they could. For their constant support, she was beyond grateful.

She checked her phone, five minutes until the lecture started, great, she would get there just in time. As she reared the corner she prepared herself for the stares and whispers of the other students at the sight of her and Grace, it's not like her peers didn't know about her, but it was still odd to come to class with a baby strapped to your chest. She planned to take her seat at the back of the hall as quickly as possible and thus avoiding any unwanted attention. With a shaky breath, she pushed the door to the lecture hall open. It wasn’t the biggest one on campus but it was large enough that she managed to walk to her seat relatively unnoticed, save a few perplexed glances. Exhaling, she sat down, placing her bag on the floor and releasing Grace from the sling, adjusting the sleeping baby so that she slept cuddled close to her chest supported by Rey’s left arm and leaving the other free to take notes. The dull roar of the conversations flitting about the room all but silenced as professor Solo strolled into the large space, filling the hall with his presence. Grace stirred at the sudden change in dynamics, but was lulled back in to sleep rather quickly by a gentle sway. Professor Solo started to unpack his things, addressing the class as he did so. He was a large man, tall and lean with muscles that fought against the tight fabric of his light blue dress shirt. Handsome, Rey often thought, in an unconventional sort of way. He sported angular features that always seemed to be set in an unforgiving expression, piercing brown eyes that shot daggers at students regularly and shoulder length raven hair that always looked so soft and voluminous, so much so that Rey often wondered what shampoo he used. His eyes scanned around the hall as he spoke, going through the topics they would be covering today and what textbooks they would need to have open, when his gaze locked briefly on Rey and glanced down to the sleeping child in her arms, a brief puzzlement flashed across his features before his steely resolve returned and he continued with his lecture. She expected some questioning, or some sort of resistance at least, from the professor concerning the sleeping baby cradled in her arms, but no, just that puzzled (yet soft?) expression he displayed momentarily before resuming as normal. Not that she minded of course, if anything she was relieved that she hadn’t caused a fuss, she was just surprised. Getting past her initial confusion at the lack of confrontation from her professor, she quickly settled into taking her notes.


End file.
